Naruto Spiderman
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: When Naruto is bitten by a radioactive spider, he becomes the new spiderman to fight crime


Naruto Spiderman

Plot: When Naruto is bitten by a genetically enhanced spider that Shino Found, he gains powers and becomes the new Spiderman and fights monsters and villains that plague Konoha

Chapter 1: A Life changed

It cuts to Naruto and Minato at Shino's house and Minato saw the spider from the Spiderman Movie bite Naruto on the wrist before dying "Ow! That thing just bit me!" and Shino said "It's dead now, here. You have it; I'll just put it in a glass capsule so you can study it." And Naruto does the rock on sign as webbing shot out of his wrist "Did I just do that?" And Naruto then walks home to rest and dreams him seeing Zaku being injected with a green liquid, his arms regrowing, and him transforming into a buff, human/scorpion hybrid monster and finding the scroll and Speaking with a man with 8 robotic tentacles on his back saying "If you bring the Soul Gem back to me, I'll make you human again with your new arms, you understand Zaku, or should I say, "Scorpion"." And Zaku, now Scorpion said "**Yes, Smart Man." **In a deep, demonic voice and he breaks into the Hokage's office and 2 ANBU Saying "Put your hands where we can see-Ehhhh, oh boy….that's not good." and The monster said "**Hands?" **and his Tail swings and sends Taka flying and he impales Inu through the stomach and busts the Vault open "**MIIINNNE!" **And stealing the soul gem and Naruto's voice saying "Hand over the soul gem, Zaku!" and "Zaku" shouting "**NO! MIIINNNE!"** And slamming the ground "Zaku put down the soul gem! It's dangerous!" said Naruto "**See me? See THIS! I'M Dangerous! Monster! But no more! He promised!" **said "Zaku" he who? Who promised?" said Naruto before Scorpion said "**RAAAGGGHHH!**!" "Zaku! Listen to me!" and "Zaku" said **"No! YOU listen! Smart Man said find Gem, bring him Gem, promise, and make me human again! HUMAN!" **and Naruto said "Who's this "Smart Man"? What is he?" and Zaku then roared and it cuts to Naruto saying "It sounds like that big ol birdbrain again." And Kabuto, wearing Iron Man style armor with a TF-Prime Soundwave Head helmet with Robotic bird wings saying in an Electronic voice "Who are you callin' "Birdbrain" insect?" and Naruto said "Vulture! You. And technically, spiders are arachnids." And Kabuto's visor slides open and he spoke "Well you are gonna be Arach-DEAD!" and he swoops down and saw a man enveloped in a blue electric aura with electricity "Well if it ain't the Amazing Spider-shmuck!" and Naruto said "Sonozaki Dillon, AKA Electro, AW DUDE! Put on some pants! Nobody wants to see your junk!" and Sonozaki said "See this scroll, I wonder what happens when I use it?" and Minato said "Um, interest rates go down?" And Electro said "No, it means I can absorb all this energy! Energy without limit!" and seeing him shoot lighting at him to cut to Naruto saying "Souske Brock, AKA Venom.  
" and Souske said "**Face it Kyuubi Boy, I'm as better than you and I can trump your Spider Sense!" **And he charged full speed as Naruto saw an armored man with robotic wings "Who are you? A demonic kumquat?" and a Man said "You can call me, The Hobgoblin! Every Spiderman needs one, and with this Soul Gem and my Biofiber Wings and armor I'm going to tear Konoha APART!" And he tosses Naruto off a building and Naruto sees a Future Foundation Spiderman "Sasuke?" and the Spiderman nodded yes before he and Naruto charged at Doc Ock AKA Orochimaru and he sees Itachi AKA Neo-Goblin, which is like the new Goblin but black and Purple and like the past New Goblin it weilds a sword and he throws some razor sharp bladed bat like boomerangs "Man I hate these things!" said Sasuke as they Dodged them and they see them standing in front of a young man "My name's Peter Parker, it's an honor to meet you Naruto and Sasuke, I'd like to invite you to Join S.H.I.E.L.D, As S.H.I.E.L.D Agents." And the 2 Shake Peter Parker's hand and the 2 are in the Helicarrier "These are my Teammates Nova, Ironfist, Powerman and White Tiger." Said Peter Parker as A Man with an Eyepatch said "I'm Nick Fury." And Naruto said "I'm Naruto Uzamaki-Sonozaki, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzamaki, this Is Sasuke Uchiha, titled "The Last Uchiha" because his older brother murdered his parents and clan, which mentally scarred him for life." And Naruto wakes up and saw his Uncles Dante Sparda and Ryu Hyabusa with his Uncle Carl and he decided to join a Wrestling match to earn 500$ to earn a car "In this corner is the uh, who are you?" said the announcer "The name's "Human Spider"." Said Naruto as Kushina said "Knock em' dead sport, and if ya loose, we'll visit ya in the hospital sweetie!" and Minato said "Don't worry we'll send ya flowers and get well soon cards!" while Jiraiya said "We'll be with ya all the way!" and the Announcer said In this corner, the Human Spider!, and he'll be going up against the grandson of Dr. Frankenstein, Dr. Frankenstein Jr.!" he said as a Hunchback man in his 40s arrived and cackling madly "Well, that was random." Said Minato "-And his MONSTER!" and a Giant man that stood taller than any man with pale skin and bolts in his neck and head "Get ready to feel pain little man!" he said in a Russian accent like the Heavy and Naruto muttered "Mommy!" and was running for his life and the Frankenstein's Monster said "Huh?" as Naruto was using the railing and said "Time to bring it on home!" and he launched himself at the man and Frankenstein's Monster spoke "Aw nuts…." Before being knocked out by a kick to the face and the Announcer said "And the winner is, Naruto Uzamaki, AKA The Human Spider!" and the Crowd cheered, mostly his friends and Danzo watched on and a Member said "Ya know, if this keeps up, most of will maybe we'd able to treat him with respect! Unlike you Danzo the Jerk!" he spoke as Danzo threw a rock at him as Naruto was given his money "This ain't the first time I gave money to the jailer of the Kyuubi." And Naruto wiped the money clean and saw it was play money and a council member said "I don't believe this Nakamora! You just managed to tick him off! Just give him the money, so he can be on his way!" and Naruto walks outside to see a man Shoot his Uncle Dominick and Injure his Uncles Dante and Ryuu along with his parents "Mom! Dad! Uncle Dante! Uncle Ryu! Uncle Dominick!" and he sees the Gunner and fights him and blasts him in the face with webbing and the man falls to his death


End file.
